


A Thousand Worlds of Despair: Crimson Comfort

by Shadowstrider



Series: A Thousand Worlds of Despair [1]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/F, Mercy Killing, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: A thousand times Rika had gone through the same scenario, always unable to save Satoko. If she couldn't save her, she could at least make her death easier.





	

Rika Furude sat on the floor of the house that she shared with Satoko Hōjō, her fellow resident’s blond haired head resting on Rika’s lap. Satoko was dressed in her green pyjama top and pants, while Rika was dressed in her pink nightdress. It was a few days after the deaths of their fellow club members and Rika had spent the intervening time desperately trying to comfort Satoko. But as was usual in this infinite cycle of sorrow, her efforts were completely in vain. Satoko’s broken sobs were only quietened when the girl was so exhausted that she had no choice but to slip into broken sleep.

For her part, Rika had shed no tears for her friends. She was far too used to their deaths to feel anything but exhaustion anymore, but seeing Satoko so hurt always managed to stab her in the last remaining part of her soul that could still feel. At least Satoko wouldn’t be in pain for much longer...

Today was the end stage of this scenario, the night of their deaths. Countless times Rika had tried to at least save Satoko in this scenario, but her efforts were always in vain. Whoever was so determined to kill Rika did not let Satoko escape. Of course, that was only the few times that she could convince Satoko to make a run for it. Usually Satoko would refuse to flee, sanding with Rika in solidarity, facing certain death with a bravery she did not feel.

Any world where Keiichi fell prey to the Syndrome’s final stage was a futile world, where no other actions could possibly bring any change to her cursed existence, Rika’s irrational clinging to a cursed life only causing her and her friends agony after agony. With a sigh she looked at the tear streaked sleeping face of her friend, again doubting the course of action that she had decided on after receiving news of the others’ deaths.

Hanyuu’s voice was silent, Rika having drank enough to cause the spirit linked to her soul to pass out. It had been necessary as Hanyuu would surely object incessantly to her plan. What she planned to do was monstrous, but it was hardly worse than doing nothing and letting Satoko suffer further. If she could not save her friend, she could at least try to minimize her pain. Trying to act resolutely, she leaned down with her blue haired head and started to lick the other girl’s face, tasting the salty tear tracks with her pink tongue.

The sensation woke Satoko, who struggled to get her pinkish red eyes open. “Wh.. wha.. Ri?” she mumbled, her voice soft with exhaustion.

“Hush,” whispered Rika into her ear, making the girl shiver. Rika moved her head towards Satoko’s pink lips, planting a firm kiss on them with her own lips. Satoko’s eyes fully opened at the sensation, but she responded in kind, the two young friends having shared a kiss occasionally.

Rika felt how her own tears started to form, Satoko’s innocent kiss contrasting so vividly with Rika’s devilish actions. Rika opened her mouth, her tongue bumping against Satoko’s closed lips, seeking entrance into the girl’s mouth. The other girl briefly fought the unfamiliar feeling, but she soon surrendered, allowing Rika to slip her tongue in.

The two friends continued share their intense kiss as Rika gently moved Satoko off of her lap and then raised herself over the blonde girl, coming to lie on top of her. Breaking the kiss, she licked downwards along Satoko’s neck, making the girl moan.

Using her hands, Rika gently stroked across her friend’s pyjama clad flat chest, pinching and rubbing her small nipples when she reached them. This was far more than they had ever done before, so Satoko cast a questioning glance towards her. “Satoko, let me do this for you. Just let go,” answered Rika the questions asked in the glance, her tears gone. The other girl was emotionally too tired to fight, so she relaxed her body, offering Rika complete access. 

Rika unbuttoned Satoko’s pyjama top and slipped it off from her shoulders, revealing the girl’s creamy skin and aroused pink nipples. Wasting no time, Rika started to softly suck on the left nipple while tweaking the right one with her right hand. Satoko's moans increased in volume as Rika’s warm mouth, agile tongue and fingers increased her pleasure, Rika soon switching to taking the right nipple into her mouth and using her left hand on the other nipple. 

Satoko fisted her hands at her sides as heat spread into her groin, previously unknown pleasure coursing through her veins. Rika gave a soft grin before licking down the girl’s athletically toned stomach, making Satoko giggle as the blue haired girl gave her bellybutton a few soft licks.

Satoko was becoming lost in pleasure, offering no resistance as Rika raised the girl’s boyish ass with one hand and used the other hand to start pulling her pyjama pants down. Letting the girl settle down again on her bare ass, Rika used both of her hands to complete the removal of the pyjama pants, revealing Satoko’s puffy hairless immature vulva. Moving quickly, lest Satoko get embarrassed or lose pleasure, Rika spread the girl’s toned legs open and started licking her unripe flower. At the new sensation, Satoko gave high pitched moans as her nerves started to catch fire.

Rika’s tongue moved with precision, giving soft strokes over Satoko’s entire sex, having done this a thousand times in a thousand sorrowful worlds. Satoko was building up to her first orgasm, the wave growing stronger as Rika assaulted her small throbbing clitoris and occasionally dipped down to lick around the pink ring of her anus, Satoko groaning in pleasure at taboo nature of the action.

Satoko’s hips started to rhythmically thrust into the air, making it difficult for Rika to keep her head in the right position. The signs of Satoko’s imminent orgasm were unmistakable, Rika having witnessed this in a thousand different situations. Her stomach churned as she reached for the knife concealed in the pocket of her nightdress, knowing that now would be the best time.

The orgasm tore through Satoko, lightning coursing through her body as her mind drowned in the pleasure, a wordless cry forced from her lips as she threw her head back. Rika used her left hand to continue stimulating Satoko’s clit, keeping the girl on a high even as the orgasm’s wave started to recede. Her heart breaking into a million pieces, Rika quickly placed herself on top of the writhing girl, drawing the cold blade of the knife with deadly precision over Satoko’s exposed throat.

Satoko’s mind couldn’t process the mixed signals, the pleasure from her clit mixing with the pain of the blade slicing through skin and tissue, causing crimson blood to flow down her neck and chest, into her lungs and her mouth. Her body instinctively tried to struggle, but Rika had wrapped her legs around Satoko’s, trapping her hand which was still desperately stimulating the girl’s bundle of nerves. The girl’s hands were trapped above her head by Rika remaining hand, the knife having been flung away.  
Pinkish red eyes met purple ones, both filled with agony, but only one’s light dimming as their life-force bled away. Rika cried bitter tears as she softly whispered: “Just let go Satoko, focus on the pleasure... I am so sorry, but just let go...”

Satoko gurgled as she started to drown in her own blood, her mind dimming as it starved for oxygen. The pain started to fade, the pleasure from Rika’s continuing rubbing of her clit growing stronger as her mind tried to greet death with as little pain as possible.

Rika again kissed Satoko, tasting the coppery tang of the blood in the girl’s mouth. Feeling the girl’s struggles weaken to an occasional twitch, Rika whispered her last comfort: “I’ll see you soon.” As she gave her last kiss, she felt Satoko’s hips give a last buckle against her busy hand. Satoko’s being went dark, her soul leaving her body as the light left her eyes.

Rika continued to enfold he friend’s body, Satoko’s life blood forming a puddle around her naked corpse, the crimson fluid staining Rika’s nightdress and turning Satoko’s pale skin red. After a while, bitter tears dripping down her face, Rika let go of the body and stood up. 

Evidently Rika’s horror had managed to get through Hanyuu’s alcohol induced haze, for the spirit appeared, her face also streaked with tears. Just as she opened her mouth, Rika glared at her, the soul crushing agony in those purple eyes immediately silencing the spirit.

Rika took hold of Satoko’s arms and as gently as possible, dragged the body to the bathroom. Using the washbowl, she gently cleaned her friend’s body, removing the sticky blood. When Satoko’s body was finally clean, Rika manoeuvred her so that she seemed to be sleeping, eyes and mouth closed. Taking a blanket, Rika covered the body and gave a short Shinto prayer, which was soon copied by Hanyuu.

Hearing the sound of the door to the building being forced open, Rika gave her friend’s body one last kiss on the forehead and then left the bathroom, fear of her imminent demise mingled with anticipation at seeing her friend alive again. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
